


The big night hunt

by Cherrylotusflower



Category: Mxtx - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrylotusflower/pseuds/Cherrylotusflower
Summary: go check out my partner @/delleminou on tumblr for the art,, it's really good!
Kudos: 44
Collections: MXTX Reverse Big Bang 2019





	The big night hunt

Wei Wuxian looked at Lan Wangji with excited eyes “They seem pretty capable of doing a night hunt now, why don’t we take them on one. Lan Hongbo especially has some pretty good skills.”

Lan Wangji gave a simple nod in agreement.

He was about to say something else when a disciple came running in. “T-THERE’S A FIERCE C-CORPSE!!”

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian looked at each other, both thinking “how could a fierce corpse get into the Cloud Recesses?”

After a couple of seconds of shock, all three of them ran to where they had been told the corpse was. Only to find that one of the younger disciples, Lan Hui, had already dealt with it.

The boy was panting and his robes had been torn and stained, but he was still standing.

When he noticed that Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian had entered the room, he excitedly walked over to them “did you see that? I killed it!”

Even though they had arrived just a second too late Wei Wuxian still said: “of course we saw it, you killed it amazingly.”

Lan Hui grew more excited and a big smile appeared on his face. 

Lan Wangji then asked to go get the rest of the disples. Lan Hui cheerfully said “Okay” and felt the room.

After a short while of waiting, Lan hui returned with the others. 

Lan Hongbo politely asked, “What does HanGuang-Jun wish to speak to us about?” 

The other disciples nodded in agreement with the question. 

Lan Wangji sighed slightly, almost as if he didn’t want to say anything but still said: “Tonight will be your first night-hunt.”

The disciples all tried to stay calm but it was a bit too hard to mask their excitement.

Lan Fang, one of the younger disciples, quickly realized how they had been acting in front of Lan Wangji, “Thank you, we will be sure to get ready soon.” and then told the others that they should all leave.

As soon as they had all gone to go get ready, Wei Wuxian had suddenly grown even more excited. The smile on his face was very bright and filled with excitement, “Lan Zhan, looks like tonight will be pretty interesting.”

The two walked out of the room and with their stuff and left toward the gate where they would meet the disciples at.

Lan Tao, another one of the younger disciples, saw Lan Wangji and Wei Waxian walking towards them and told the others to be quiet. 

All five greeted the two walking towards them, Wei Wuxian pleasantly smiled “All right, lets head out if everyone is ready.”

Everyone nodded happily and all walked off.

They all just walked around, no special direction, just walking among the trees. Lan Hui was still happy about his achievement from earlier and felt he could do anything, so every once in a while he would stray from the group a little to go see if there was anything he could fight on his own.

They all had been walking a while when Lan Mingyong pointed something out “Erm, where did Lan Hui go?”

Hearing this, the other disciples turned in all directions trying to see if he was still with them or not.

Lan Hongbo finally said it “He’s gone! Where could he have run off to?”

“We need to go tell HanGuang-Jun and young master Wei about this!” Lan Fang said nervously.

The remaining disciples ran towards the two that had been walking on their own a bit behind the group “HE’S GONE!”

Lan Wangji said calmly “Who is gone?”

“Lan Hui! He just suddenly disappeared!”

Wei Wuxian tried to calm the disciples down “We will find him, I doubt he’s gone far. He probably just heard something and went to check it out.”

Lan Wangji turned around and started looking back the way they came to see if maybe he got separated and couldn’t find his way back. Wei Wuxian took the disciples back to where they had noticed he was gone.

“I want each of you to check in a direction, he wouldn’t have gone far. So you don’t go too far out as well.”

Each of them nodded and headed in their chosen direction. 

Just as the disciples left, Lan Wangji got back “He wasn’t back there, but I did find some tracks. They were hard to tell who or what they had been from, but my guess is that Lan Hui also noticed them too.”

Wei Wuxian nodded “Mm, most likely-”

Suddenly a loud scream came from deep within the forest around them.

Wei Wuxian yelled “Go towards the scream” loud enough for everyone to hear.

Both Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian then immediately started running. Wei Wuxian smiled, “I told you it would be an interesting night.”

Lan Wangji ignored it and kept going.

It wasn’t long before everyone arrived to a large cave, it seemed that that was where the scream had come from. 

The cave was a large hole on the side of a mountain, it looked like the inside would go on forever and was pitch black the entire way.

Lan Fang spoke up, “So now that we are here, are we going in?”

“Yes,” Lan Wangji gave a simple answer.

Wei Wuxian shoved the group of boys in, “Don’t worry if anything happens Hanguang-Jun will protect us.” he said while laughing.

They all walked for a couple of minutes in complete silence, every time one of them would take a step it would create a loud echo throughout the cave. 

That’s when it happened again, A loud scream, not too far off into the cave.

Lan Wangji gave a very direct answer “Go”, The boys all started running through the cave trying to catch up to the scream.

All of them ran until Lan Mingyong pointed out a large hole in the wall that looked like it would lead to a room like area.

Wei Wuxian was first to enter that room, “He’s here.”

The others entered as well. Lan Hongbo immediately said, “Wow this place is huge, it looks like someone lives here.”

Everyone looked around the room, but Lan Hui was nowhere to be found.

They searched the room for quite a while and still hadn’t found anything useful. “Um hello, guys?” Lan Hongbo continued, “I found a door.”

Everyone gathered around him, the door was large and made to look like the cave, most likely so no one would easily find it.

The disciples moved aside and Lan Wangji walked up to the door, he pulled and pushed the door, yet nothing happened. He finally got fed up and took out Bichen to slash it open.

It took a few hits but the door crumbled to the ground. 

Inside the room was a large empty space, “Not another empty room again?!” Lan Fang cried out.

Wei Wuxian interrupted his cry “This room isn’t actually empty” he continued “It seems that an enchantment of some sorts was used to hide what was here.”

He turned to Lan Wangji “Lan Zhan, will you do it?”

Lan Wangji looked away from him and lifted his hand up, after a few seconds of him removing the spell, the room was no longer empty.

Lan Tao looked around and spotted something in the corner “Guys it’s Lan Hui!”

Lan Hui was laying on what appeared to be a bed, he was unconscious and had some pretty bad injuries on his body.

Everyone walked over to him carefully and checked to make sure that he truly wasn’t dead, “Don’t worry he is alive, just knocked out.” Wei Wuxian calmly stated.

The disciples let out a huge breath in relief. Worried to move him just yet, Lan Wangji sent everyone to examine the rest of the room to see if they could find any medicine to help his injuries first.

They all looked around, and to their luck, they found a small pouch filled with different herbs. Lan Mingyong walked over to where Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian were, “We found this, will it be of any use?”

Wei Wuxian nodded “Yes it appears that all of those are medicinal, they should work perfectly.”

He took the bag over to Lan Hui and rubbed some of the herbs on his wounds. 

They all sat there for a while, while the medicine started to kick in. It had been nearly ten minutes but Lan Hui started to gain consciousness, “Eh, h-hello?”

Once they heard Lan Hui say something, everyone rushed over to him. The disciples were speaking over top of each other trying to ask if Lan Hui was okay and to see what happened to him.

Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian got everyone to quiet down and asked “Are you okay? What happened to you?” 

Lan Hui, still a bit fuzzy replied “I can’t quite remember, but I saw some tracks and I followed them. There was a small cliff, and I slipped. When I got to the bottom I was covered in scrapes and scratches, then I saw a person. That person brought me here, and that’s about all I can remember.”

Lan Wangji walked outside the room checking to see if anyone was there. Wei Wuxian helped Lan Hui up, they all went and left the cave. 

Just as they all left the cave, a man appeared. The man was tall with dark black robes.

“What are you doing with the boy?” the man yelled.

The disciples immediately became uneasy. “He is a disciple of the Lan Sect.” Wei Wuxian commented.

The man finally realizing who was standing in front of him, fell silent. And after a few moments, he yelled “Oh my! I’m so sorry Hanguang-Jun, young master Wei! I just saw the boy and wanted to help!”

“Didn’t you see his forehead ribbon?” Wei Wuxian asked.

Hearing Wei Wuxian says that everyone then realized he wasn’t wearing it, Lan Hui remembered, “My forehead ribbon, It must have fallen off when I fell down the cliff.”

The man yelled “Yes that must have been it! I wouldn’t dare touch the forehead ribbon!”

Lan Wangji gave him the silencing spell “There is no need for you to talk.”

Lan Hui was still worried about his forehead ribbon “I have to go look for it!”

Lan Hongbo walked over to Lan Hui “Come, let’s go look by the cliff.”

The disciples all left the area and walked over to the area Lan Hui was found, leaving Lan Wangji and Wei Wuxian with the strange man.

“What is your name?” Wei Wuxian calmly asked.

Lan Wangji removed the silencing spell.

“Erm, my name is Ming Ling.”

Lan Wangji peacefully thanked Ming Ling for helping Lan Hui. “Excuse me for being rude, but that room? Why was it in a masking spell?”

Ming Ling grew nervous “Eh well, that’s because people often try to kill me because I help heal anyone, including criminals. So if people think that this cave is empty, they won’t think that I live here.”

They both sighed and understood the problem. “We will be on our way then, don’t worry, we won’t say that you live here.” 

Ming Ling thanked them and handed them some more herbs to help with Lan Hui’s injuries, then went into the cave.

“See, an interesting night!”

Lan Wangji gave a small grin “Let us head back.”

Wei Wuxian laughed and pulled Lan Wangji’s arm “We need to get the disciples first!”

**Author's Note:**

> go check out my partner @/delleminou on tumblr for the art,, it's really good!


End file.
